Assets
These are body parts, such as limbs and bodies, from ''Super Lifeless Object Battle ''easily made on this page. Bodies Oldies Picture107r.png|Laptop uIWWB.png|Baysa Egg Body.png|Egg Bowly Old.png|Bowly Hypey Old.png|Hypey Glidey Old body.png|Glidey Map Body.png|Map (Old and New) Stylised_Lithium_Atom.png|Atom Compass Old.png|Compass TorchBody.png|Torch (Old and New) Chess Piece Old.png|Chess Piece Plug-ee Old.PNG|Plug-ee Paper Plate Old.png|Paper Plate Grape Body.png|Grape New Laptop Body.png|Laptop Baysa Body.png|Baysa Glidey Body.png|Glidey Map Body.png|Map Compass Body.png|Compass TorchBody.png|Torch (Old and New Body) BowlyBody.png|Bowly ChessPeiceBody.png|Chess Piece Laptop PNG5940.png|Laptop Isometric Plug-ee Body.png|Plug-ee's new body. Atom New.png|Atom Sushi.png|Sushi Hypey New.png|Hypey Egg New.png|Egg Paper Plate Body.png|Paper Plate Grape Body.png|Grape Episode 4 Idles New Laptop Idle.png|Laptop (Front) N LBS.png|Laptop (Isometric) NLB.png|Laptop (Back) NLB 2.png|Laptop (Side) LAC.png|An Unused Closed Laptop BaysaNewer.png|Baysa (Front) BAYSA back.png|Baysa (Back or Sides) New Map Idle.png|Map Hypey New Body.png|Hypey GlideyNewIdle.png|Glidey COMPASS.png|Compass NewSushi.png|Sushi Super Lifeless Object Reboot/Camp Laptop 1.png|Laptop (Front) Laptop 3.png|Laptop (Isometric) Laptop 4.png|Laptop (Side) Laptop 2.png|Laptop (Back) Notice Toshiba in the back. Baysa 1.png|Baysa Baysa 2.png|Ditto 1 Baysa 3.png|Ditto 2 Baysa 4.png|Ditto 3 Baysa 5.png|Ditto 4 Baysa 6.png|Ditto 5 Baysa 9.png|Ditto 6 Baysa 7.png|Ditto 7 Baysa 8.png|Ditto 8 New Glidey.png|Glidey Map_Neweewwe.png|Map Plug-ee 2.png|Plug-ee (Front) Plug-ee 1.png|Plug-ee (Isometric) Egg New Body.png|Egg Grape new idle.png|Grape Newrhfaf Sushi.png|Sushi Newer hypey hyper.png|Hypey Paper Plate.png|Paper Plate New_Atom.png|Atom New Torch Body Parts.png|Torch Bowly Updated Idle.png|Bowly Flag New Body.png|Flag Clock New.png|Clock Lipstick Body.png|Lipstick Potato Body.png|Potato Hook Body.png|Hook Kindle Fire Body.png|Kindle Fire Complementry Angle Body 1.png|Complementary Angles (1) Complementry Angle Body 2.png|Complementary Angles (2) New Trash csdjlfls.png|Trashcan Smore Body 1.png|Smore (Isometric 1) Smore Body 3.png|Smore (Isometric 2) Smore Body 2.png|Smore (Front) Diamond Body.png|Diamond GGI.png|Geometry Dash Icon (Unused) Updated Bodies Kindle New Body 1.png|Kindle's Updated Body (Front) Kindle New Body 2.png|Kindle's Updated Body (Back) Kindle New Body 3.png|Kindle's Updated Body (Secondary Side) Kindle New Body 4.png|Kindle's Updated Body (Side) New Hook Body.png|Hook's Updated Body Grape new reboot body.png|Grape's Updated Body Sushi New Reboot Body.png|Sushi's Updated Body Egg New Reboot Body.png|Egg's Updated Body New Paper Plate Reboot Body.png|Paper Plate's Updated Body Chess Pest Body.png|Chess Pest's Updated Body Reboot Trash Can Body.png|Trash Can's Updated Body Hypey New Reboot Body.png|Hypey's Updated Body New Plug-ee Body 2.png|Plug-ee's Updated Body (Isometric) New Plug-ee Boddy 1.png|Plug-ee's Updated Body (Front) New Lipstick.png|Lipstick's Updated Body Cameos Latest-49.png|Nickel Latest-15.png|Big Orange Chicken Latest-43.png|Bubble Latest-48.png|Baguette Latest-29.png|Boat Boat Boto.png|Boat's Body from Episode 4A latest-Pizza.png|Pizza Latest-154.png|Book latest-12.png|Bowling Ball (BFIS) latest-138.png|Computery Inanimations Torch.gif|Torch (Inanimations) Inanimations Sushi.png|Sushi (Inanimations) Po Po Head (Side).png|Po Head (Sides) Po Head (Frontal).png|Po Head (Frontal) Po Eye 1.png|Po Eye 1 Po Eye 2.png|Po Eye 2 Po Pupil.png|Pupil Po Face.png|Po Face Po Body (Side).png|Po Body (Sides) Po Body (Front).png|Po Body (Frontal) Limbs Arms Legs Mouths Eggs Mouths Normal Eyes Oldies Old Eye Normal.png|Normal Eye Female Eye 1.png|Female Eye 1 Old Eyelash 1.png|Female Eye 2 Normal latest-148.png|Normal Eye Latest-106.png|Female Eye latest-65.png|Surprised Eye latest-122.png|Ditto 1 latest-62.png|Ditto 2 latest-79.png|Upset Eye latest-118.png|Ditto 1 199.png|Ditto 2 latest-96.png|Cheek Eye latest-152.png|Eye with an Eyelid latest-1482.png|Angry/Mean Eye latest-75-1.png|Angry Eye Slanted/ Sad Eye latest-85.png|Closed Eye Www.GIFCreator.me fFpvTq.gif|Uh-Huh Eye latest-172.png|Forced closed eye latest-65b.png|Angry Eye High, slanted latest-70.png|Ditto 1 latest-118b.png|Ditto 2 latest-135.png|Sushi's Shocked Eye latest-131.png|Looking up Eye latest-67.png|Old Scared Eye latest-76.png|New Scared Eye latest-120.png|Rage Eye latest-90.png|Check Rage Eye (Atom, SLOB 3) Random Faces Others Sky.png|Sky Grass Mountain.png|Grass Logo_1.png 3.png sgadsfkl.png|The Platform that Map stands on while choosing teams in the episode, And His Name Is... Picture1.png|The Platform that Glidey stands on while choosing teams in the episode, And His Name Is... Team Flight Kites.png|Team Flight Kites Symbol Team Navigator.png|Team Navigator Symbol Rec.png|The following image that is seen while Egg was checking the cameras. Camera.png|The monitor Egg was holding Shotgun.png|Map's shotgun Team Flight Kites Back.png|Team Flight Kites symbol (view from behind) SLOB Backround.png|Old Background Night.jpg|Night Sky Night Grass.png|Grass (At Night) New Sky.png|Episode 5 Sky Land.png|Episode 5 Land Bodies Alternate Toshiba God.png|Alternate Toshiba God Dummy Part 2.png|Dummy Head 3 Dummy Part 4.png|Dummy Head 2 Dummy Part 5.png|Dummy Head 3 Dummy Part 1.png|Dummy Body Dummy Part 3.png|Dummy Arms Circle Body.png|Circle Person Square Body.png|Square Person Triangle Body.png|Triangle Person Laptop Mom.png|Laptop's Mom (Sashia) LaptopDad.png|Laptop's Dad (Moustpa) LaptopDadMouse.png|Laptop Parents Mouse Flowey 2.jpg|Flowey Flowey 1.jpg|Flowey (Mad) Flowey 3.png|Photoshop Flowey Computer.png|Computer Computer Cursor.png|Computer's Mouse A heart that totally doesn't represent Frisk.png|A Heart Volcano.png|Volcano Switch.png|Switch Old Jevron Body.png|Jevron (Old) New Jevron.png|Jevron (New) Animated Latest-15.gif|Walking www.GIFCreator.me_fFpvTq.gif|Uh-Huh Eye www.GIFCreator.me_ZkYXRx.gif|Shaking Arm www.GIFCreator.me_SBv919.gif|Squirt www.GIFCreator.me_qAARky.gif|Squirt (Blood) Www.GIFCreator.me Cgr2lP.gif|Torch's unused Episode 6 body, www.GIFCreator.me_9wuAdu.gif|Dancing Po www.GIFCreator.me_UxQ3h2.gif|Dancing Tinky Winky www.GIFCreator.me_uyjRN2.gif|Dancing Dipsy www.GIFCreator.me_vKpgyx.gif|Dancing (?) Laa Laa Output YMVnwK.gif|Laptopgroove Latest-9.gif|Mapgroove WalkyWalk.gif|Laptop Walk Category:Super Lifeless Object Battle